In Memory of War
by Iocane
Summary: Legolas thinks back on a recent battle. Remember - 60 years is recent for an Elf.


It had not been Legolas' first battle, and certainly wasn't the last. Though it had almost been.   
  
Though he did not agree with his father on many things - including his imprisonment of the dwarves - he was a Son of Mirkwood, and when the army was raised, he took his place as a General of his people. As such, he was expected to lead his battalion in what should have been a slaughter of Men and Elves. Armor glinted in the sun as the three peoples approached each other. From his vantage to Thranduil's left, Legolas could see a figure in the center of the battlefield. When the man turned at his father's insult, Legolas had been startled to see that it was Mithrandir.  
  
Gripping his sword, carefully signaling his soldiers to wait, Legolas watched his father approach along with the newly crowned King Bard and Thorin Oakenshield. The Elves keen hearing picked up the conversation and a ripple passed through the army. Orcs were approaching! The Elven hatred of those bastard creatures was greater even than their hatred of Men and Dwarves. When King Thranduil informed them they would be fighting with the two armies and not against them, there was no argument.  
  
The armies reorganized their positioning to best defend against the coming onslaught. Legolas found himself positioned beside a Dwarven general and his troops. They nodded to each other, neither especially pleased with the situation, but neither sufficiently gifted in the other's language to say so.  
  
When the orcs came, the fighting was fierce. Elves and Dwarves, enemies for generations found themselves fighting side by side against an all too common enemy. A part of Legolas' mind detached itself as he watched the others fight, noting the difference between the three races.  
  
Men were reckless, as if it was they who were immortal and not the Elves. They would often charge in, sword bloody and swinging, taking down a few orcs before falling victim to a brutish but simple attack. The dwarves, though far shorter, fought with more intelligence. They did not attempt to extend their reach as Legolas would have expected. Instead they worked within their considerable limits and did equally considerable damage. Clumsy orcs often overswung and found Dwarven axes in their gut as they stumbled. The little warriors darted through the fray with amazing agility, fitting into holes in the battle to stab at an orc.  
  
Legolas himself was fighting cautiously, but skillfully as all Elves did. Often he found himself opposed to several orcs and once and it was only through nimble legwork that he managed to maintain his balance - and his limbs. The day wore on, however, and even the Elves began to tire. Legolas had already seen several of his companions fall to foolish attacks and was not keen on matching such a fate. He concentrated on a pair of particularly fierce orcs, already steeped in carnage. He finally dispatched one when he heard a battle cry behind him. He gutted the remaining orc and whipped his head around to see a third approaching. There was something wrong, however, and Legolas realized it was falling, not attacking.  
  
When the orc's body hit the ground, Legolas could see clearly the warrior who had dispatched it. Straightening, he bowed to the Dwarven general he had been stationed with earlier. The sounds of battle were beginning to fade around them, and Legolas realized it was ending. The Dwarf returned his bow and turned away, moving to tend to his own wounded. Legolas remembered the Dwarf's face, for he had saved Legolas from falling in battle and a premature journey to the final destination of Elves. After the battle and their people parted ways, Legolas never expected to see the Dwarf again.  
  
It came to be, however, that some sixty years later, on unrelated errands, they had both arrived at Imladris, the home of Elrond. The Dwarf showed no sign of recognition, but Legolas knew him, though he was a good deal older. And finally he had a name to match.  
  
Gloin, father of Gimli. 


End file.
